Dragon Nest Fable: Character Bios
by Aemire
Summary: What's a character with no background behind them? To keep track of names so that you all don't stray into confusion, here's a list of the characters and their backgrounds! This goes hand-in-hand with the Dragon Nest: Fable Fan-fiction.
1. Chapter One: Taunting Shadows

**Aemire:** Hey! Aemire again~

Here are the Character Bios for _Dragon Nest: Fable_. The following descriptions are for character developments so far in _Chapter One: Taunting Shadows_. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary: <strong>What's a character with no background behind them? To keep track of names so that you all don't stray into confusion, here's a list of the characters and their backgrounds! This goes hand-in-hand with the Dragon Nest: Fable Fan-fiction.

**Disclaimer: ©EYEDENTITY Games; Nexon;** all content that is developed directly from Dragon Nest's in-game content belongs to its original owners, creators, and developers.

**©Aemire: **All of the characters that do not share any affiliation with the game's content/storyline are all original creations.

* * *

><p>Dragon Nest: Fable<p>

Characters by ©Aemire

Chapter One: Taunting Shadows Appearances and Relations

Kaaya

Gender: Female

Age: (?)

Race: Arendelian

Class: Tempest

Relationships: Yan's older sister

At first glance, Kaaya possesses a cold, graceful demeanor which is reinforced by her emotionless, merciless, yet elegant style of fighting. Kaaya's admirers describe her as "an ally's greatest asset and an enemy's worst nightmare."

Despite her ruthless and stoic appearance, Kaaya is in fact quite an amiable and warm character. Beneath the armor of a violent storm is a hospitable, polite, kind and somewhat timid character, a remaining husk of her former self. Dealing with people isn't her forte (that's left to Yan), so she usually stays aloof, avoiding contact with others. However, she is an incredibly nurturing person, proof of which lies with the fantastic upbringing of Yan, and is revered by her friends and allies as a wise companion that gives great advice.

Aside from her experience, maternal figure-like appearance, and ability to control her emotions, Kaaya is much like a little girl. She loves pastries and sweet foods, and she adores cute animals, soft pillows… you name it. Not that she ever SHOWS it, Goddess forbid… Or at least… she _tries_ not to show such emotions.

* * *

><p>Yan<p>

Gender: Male

Age: (?) 7 Years Younger than Kaaya

Race: Arendelian

Class: Scout

Relationships: Kaaya's younger brother

Raised, mentored and trained by Kaaya, Yan is exceedingly perceptive. Quick and witty like his sister, he uses his cleverness to easily gain the upper-hand in combat. Although not nearly as graceful, Yan's fighting definitely has a unique style to it. His strength and speed are ridiculously well-balanced and, when combined with his remarkable intelligence, make him a formidable opponent.

Yan has a cool, laid-back appearance and can be expressive when he wants to (or when he lets his emotions get the best of him). He has an unconditional caring for his sister and is often the first person to detect any subtle changes in Kaaya's mood, whim, or even her appetite. His friends and allies see him as an "older brother" character and often switch around the two siblings' roles by mistake. Well, it isn't that difficult to do when Yan physically appears older than Kaaya. However, Yan holds a sentimental side that he only shows to his sister – the insecurities that he has held onto since he was a boy are what keep Yan mentally attached to Kaaya.

Although he certainly has his own tastes, Yan shares a similar interest in what his sister likes. Inside, he is still a child, and so the simple sight of anything sweet and delicious-looking is enough to get him drooling. Luckily, he has his sister to keep both of their desires in check. Sort of.

* * *

><p>Nahvre<p>

Gender: Female

Age: 23

Race: Human

Class: Majesty

Relationships: Vaerik's half-sister

One of the leading researchers in the Abyssal Mana Project (A.M.P.), member of Cassius' Court, follower of Kalay's Coven, and author of 63 consecutive volumes of published textbooks for various magical teachings, Nahvre is in no doubt worthy of the title of "Majesty". Her intelligence combined with her magical prowess and ability to read streams of mana is what makes her so menacing on the battlefield. Simply being looked upon is enough to make one cower in fear.

Nahvre is a relatively calm, level-headed woman, and calling her beautiful would be a disgraceful understatement. To her advantage, she uses her charms and, if that doesn't work, her undeniable power to convince others to do her bidding. She has a thirst for research, observation and experimentation, which often leads to a fair amount of trouble for her older half-brother, Vaerik, to clean up.

The young sorceress has finally come across a couple of suitable candidates for her research. Nahvre takes a liking to the elven siblings and decides to test them: while challenging Yan with difficult mental tasks in which he must solve or else forever remain trapped in the maze of his inner mind, the Majesty decides to experiment with the _Myráschen Theory_ with none other than Kaaya acting as her guinea pig. She is curious to find out if this _permanent_ spell will succeed and lead her research off into another branch.

* * *

><p>Vaerik<p>

Gender: Male

Age: 28

Race: Human

Class: Saint

Relationships: Nahvre's half-brother

A devoted believer, Vaerik is a missionary on a quest for purity. He believes in obliterating corruption from its core and seeks the Twilight Prophetess to return peace to the lands of Lagendia. He doesn't, however, allow his faith to blind him of scientific facts.

Quite used to Nahvre's constant rambling about her research, Vaerik is surprisingly knowledgeable compared to most missionaries. Although he doesn't use them nearly as often neither for the same purposes, Vaerik shares the same magical capabilities as that of his half-sister. He usually exercises magic only for the benefit of another or for serving his holy purpose.

Cool-headed and collective, Vaerik often keeps to himself with the exception of his half-sister. Constantly pestering and causing trouble, Nahvre and her shenanigans try the patience of a Saint in flesh and blood. Vaerik has a nasty temper when dealing with his half-sister, but is otherwise a very polite and charming person. He has an uncharacteristic and unpredictable sweet tooth, giving his stern demeanor a softer edge.

* * *

><p><span>Minor Character(s)<span>

Tiana: A Sorceress Trainer from the Coven, Tiana likes to involve herself with Nahvre, her colleague, and whatever business she may be attending to. Like other sorceresses, she's always looking for interesting phenomenons to research. Too bad she has her hands full teaching so many students.


	2. Chapter Two: Mirrors and Mischief

Dragon Nest: Fable

Characters by ©Aemire

Chapter Two: Mirrors and Mischief Appearances and Relations

Reappearances

Kaaya

Yan

Nahvre

Vaerik

* * *

><p><span>New Appearances<span>

Laphrizho (Laphri)

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Race: Human

Class: Mercenary

Relationships: Not really any worth mentioning. You could say he's somewhat of a loser, lul

~( = 3 = )~

A new recruit of the Free Adventurer's Guild, Laphri's more like a puppy than the "legendary mercenary" he proclaims himself to be. Kaaya sees that the child has potential indeed, but he needs to work on his skills. A lot. Laphri strives to follow in his father's footsteps as an adventurer, so he decided to set out in search of the Twilight Prophetess. As one can imagine, he hasn't made much progress. He despises cheating and likes to see himself on equal ground with everyone else in the world. A big dreamer, isn't he? Some of his companions can't help but be reminded of a certain orc that hangs around the Black Mountains…

Charismatic? Certainly, but his loud mouth usually negates that quality. Having a tendency to charge head-first into situations or jump to conclusions, Laphri is probably the most naïve little warrior one will ever meet. He coats himself in his ideals and isn't afraid to stick his nose into other people's business. In some ways, that could probably be a virtue. Probably.

Laphri seems to have a fancy for Nahvre, although he has been completely ignored by the scholar. He has his suspicions about Yan, suddenly appearing out of nowhere and staying close to Nahvre's side. He decides to follow the group into the temple grounds and, to his dismay, gets caught up in quite a bit of a mess involving risk, deception, and a manticore…

* * *

><p>[Name Unknown]<p>

Gender: Female

Age: (?)

Race: [Elven] Specter/Doppelgänger

Class: Wind Walker

Relationships: Kaaya's "Myrásch"

Newly born into the world from the depths of the Chaos Realm, she is as clueless as an infant, hopelessly clinging to Kaaya, her Origin, for guidance. Her newly implemented conscious is stabilized by a daily intake of lustres and an occasional physical transfer of Mana from her Origin.

Obedient and possessing all of Kaaya's learning capabilities, she makes a perfect student and a fast learner. Though, with a separate body and mind, she's beginning to develop a pesronality of her own that is quite divergent from the prudent archeress. Nevertheless, she is still fundamentally the same person, exhibiting the same interests and, of course, the same tenacity as a certain someone we all know.


End file.
